The Big Portal Theory
by Joshweiser22
Summary: It's a crossover between The Big Bang Theory and the amazing video game Portal and it's sequal Portal 2 Hope you enjoy!
1. Return To Aperture

**Chapter 1: Return To Aperture**

"Oh thank god, you're alright. You know, being Caroline taught me a valuable lesson. I thought you were my greatest enemy when all along you were my best friend. The surge of emotion that shot through me when I saved your life taught me an even more valuable lesson: where Caroline lives in my brain. Goodbye Caroline. You know, deleting Caroline just now taught me a valuable lesson. The best solution to a problem is usually the easiest one. And I'll be honest. Killing you is hard. You know what my days used to be like? I just tested. Nobody murdered me or put me in a potato or fed me to birds. I had a pretty good life. And then you showed up. You dangerous mute lunatic. So you know what? You win. Just go. It's been fun. Don't come back." GLaDOS was speaking as Chell was being brought up in an elevator to the surface of Michigan, away from Aperture Science.

Everywhere she would look, turrets could be seen, but they weren't firing their bullets at her. Instead, they were doing something much different. They were singing. Opera. Something about "_My darling child_" but it was hard to understand Italian. As the music got quiter, a strand of light could be seen behind a door. Chell opened it and soon light was flooding every direction she looked at.

She stepped out and looked behind her to notice that she had only come out of a tiny shed. Then, she heard a noise coming out of the shed. The door opened and the companion cube came bursting out of it. It looked burned, as if it were incinerated...Chell continued looking around and noticed that all could be seen was sky, the companion cube, and wheat fields.

Everything looked and felt so real! The sunlight, the non-reusable air! But something was wrong. Nobody was around. Chell tried grabbing her companion cube but then realized that she didn't have her portal gun anymore to help her pick things up. She would have to use her hands to hold something for the first time ever other than a portal gun. She walked forward and stuck her arms out. It hurt a bit to not have her arms in that bent position holding a portal gun but she made it work and managed to get a grip on the companion cube.

There was really nowhere to go so she decided to run forward. Chell literally ran for hours with her companion cube at her side but still no sign of civilization. Only wheat fields. Even with all her fitness she had gotten at Aperture, it was too much. She decided to take a rest. She laid down on the wheat fields and looked straight up at the beautiful sky. She was going to make pictures out of clouds.

After staring at the sky for a few minutes, Chell notice something. She felt the wind but, the clouds weren't moving. It was as if the sky was frozen in time. Chell turned around and saw the shed right behind her. Even with her hours of running, she hadn't gotten anywhere! Something had to be up. Chell grabbed her companion cube once more and opened up the shed.

The elevator was gone but the passageway was still there. Now was the perfect time to use her long fall boots once more. She jumped and let herself fall until she hit the ground. She was back in the room with GLaDOS "Did I not just tell you to never come back? Well, I guess now that you are here, we can continue testing because it appears you really like it." Chell moved one of her robotic cranes and pulled out a portal gun. It handed it to Chell. Suddenly, the floor below Chell opened up and she fell straight down it.

_Meanwhile, somewhere in the depths of space..._

"Spaaaaaaaaaaaace!" said the Space Core who was still circling around Wheatley. "For the LAST TIME, I KNOW YOU'RE IN SPACE! Just calm down and get over it, lad!" said Wheatley, tired of constantly having to here the Space Core's constant love for space. The Space Core continued but this time it was saying something different "Home. Wanna go home. Wanna go to Earth. Earth, Earth, Earth, Earth, Earth. Space too big. Wanna go home. Wanna go to Earth." The Space Core began floating back in the direction of Earth. "Wait, you can _FLY_ in space! We could have gone home this entire time! Well then again, I guess I could have guessed it by you orbiting me this whole time..." said Wheatley in amazement. "Moron." The Space Core said out loud by accident. Now Wheatley was mad. Nobody called _him_ a moron! "What did you just say?" Wheatley asked in a very direct and angry voice. "Uhh, Space?" the Space Core responded. The Space Core got right behind Wheatley and then rammed right into him making him float forward towards Earth. "Aperture Laboratories, here I come!" yelled out Wheatley. The Space Core followed behind. It wouldn't be long now...


	2. The HalfLife Apocalypse

**Chapter 2: The Half-Life Apocalypse**

"Sheldon, I'm heading with Howard and Raj to the comic book store. You coming?" Leonard told Sheldon who was watching TV from his perfect spot on the couch. Sheldon looked perplexed "But today isn't comic book night. Comic book night is Wednesday but today's a Friday." Leonard shruged "Suit yourself." He almost shut the door when Sheldon started up again "Now wait. Who said I didn't want to come to the comic book store?" "If you want to come then come!" Leonard was fairly frustrated now. "How can I? It's not comic book night." Leonard was done. He shut the door and started heading downstairs. "I'm going to regret this..." Sheldon said now walking towards the door. He followed Leonard downstairs where he met up with Raj and Howard in the lobby.

Raj whispered into Howard's ear and he responded "Yes, I know Sheldon's here!". He whispered into Howard's ear again and he responded "Yes I know you won the bet, don't rub it in!" "Where exactly are we going Leonard?" Penny asked, as Leonard had invited her to go to a surprise location. "You'll find out when we-" Leonard said but then got cut off by Sheldon "We're going to the comic book store and it's not even comic book night!" Penny, of course, had expected a much different location "Really? The comic book store? Really?"

After talking for a while, the crew made it to the comic book store although it took some convincing for Penny to come along. "Hello Penny." Stuart said as they all walked in the door. "Hey Stuart." Penny said, still looking frustrated. She figured that it would still be a chance to spend time with Leonard. For once, both Sheldon and Penny had something in common. They both didn't want to be there but felt compelled to.

They followed the other three around the store...slowly sliding along the floor until they were far enough back so that they wouldn't notice when they saw her falling asleep and him probably leaving the store itself. "Whoa!" Penny screamed as she tripped over a wire sticking out below the shelves. She saw a chair nearby and used that to get up but when she moved it, it slipped, causing her to slip and fall back down again. She made it back up anyway and noticed that in the location where the chair had been, there was a little red button.

She stared at it for a few moments and decided she had to figure out what that was. "Stuart, what is this?" He looked at it for a moment and then came up with his deduction: "It's a red button." Penny shrugged and stepped on the button to see what it would do. Suddenly, the ground began shaking. She turned around only to notice what Sheldon, Leonard, Howard, and Raj were already looking at. An entire comic book shelf had moved revealing a stairway leading downwards. "Penny? What did you just do?" Sheldon asked. "I pushed this button? Oh I've got to see this." Penny said as she barged through the crowd looking at the doorway.

She ran downstairs and the others followed. There was a bright light shining from all the way down. The were running towards it when the stairs disappeared. Now it was a ramp and they were sliding very fast towards the light. The light got so bright it was blinding them and they couldn't see anything. At one point, they felt as though they were being warped and stretched and pulled until their bodies finally gave out and fell unconscious.

They woke up and noticed they were outside. The skies looked darn and grim, almost post-apocalyptic. "Sheldon. Where are we?" Leonard asked. "Sheldon ignored him as he looked around. "What in the world happened here?" Howard said. Meanwhile, Raj was walking around and then ran back to Howard. He whispered to him and Howard responded "Come on Raj. Be realistic. How could we be in the future?". Raj pointed to where they had woken up from. There were many comic books scattered around. Most had decayed into the ground and the others now looked like trash. Sheldon looked at the comic book and then fell to his knees as he started speaking very dramaticly "Who would do such a thing! Who!"


	3. Back To Square One

**Chapter 3: Back To Square One**

Chell woke up in a room. A very familiar room. It had a toilet and a bed in it along with a cup and a clipboard. GLaDOS' voice came on the speaker "At first I thought I didn't need you anymore to test but then I realized, you are my only human test subject left. Although my life was better before I met you, I have learned much and that might've just been enough to keep you here. That's why in that split second of realization, I made you take the wrong elevator to escape. The outside you saw wasn't real. It was a computer simulation. And the wind, well, was simply your imagination. I'll go ahead and open up the portal for you now in 3, 2, 1."

A portal opened up in her room. Chell went through it and realized that this was much like the preliminary tests she went through when she woke up the first time in Aperture. She put the box on the button and made it into the elevator. The elevator trip, however, was surprisingly long and when it opened up, she was now in a test chamber she had never seen before. The room was almost empty except for 3 things she noticed. There was a weighted storage cube button on the ceiling, an Aperture Weighted Storage Cube on the ground, and in the far right corner, there was a gel release with a button.

There were no excursion funnels to get the box up and open the door. The gel release had to do something. She walked over to the button and hit it. Out came pouring this purple gel. One that she had never seen before. Lets see, there was the blue repulsion gel that makes you bounce, the orange propulsion gel that makes you slide fastly, and the white conversion gel made for turning non-portable surfaces into portable surfaces. What could purple be? That's when GLaDOS' voice came on the speakers again "Well, it seems as though you've made it to the Adhesion Gel room. This gel is very sticky and can allow you to walk on walls and ceilings. And not just you, but cubes too. Oh would you look at that. That rhymed."

Now Chell had an idea. She placed a portal right under the adhesion gel release and one right below the weighted storage cube button. Then she pressed the gel release button. The adhesion gel fell into the portal but the weighted storage cube button was too high for the gel to hit. "Oh wait. Let me get that for you." GLaDOS said through the speaker. Suddenly, the room shook and the ceiling got closer and closer to the ground. It was about two companion cubes high and Chell had to crouch. She pressed the gel release button again and this time, when the gel went through the portal, it managed to hit the button. She crawled over to the weighted storage cube and placed it on the button. She pressed it manually upward and then it stuck in place. It wouldn't fall. The door opened and Chell went through the door, proud that she had mastered the uses of yet another gel. She continued testing.

_In earth's atmosphere..._

"Ahh! We're going unbelievably fast!" Wheatley yelled out, plummeting towards Michigan. "Earrrrrrrrrrrth!" the Space Core yelled out. It was moments now and BAM! They hit the earth. "Ouch, that hurt!" Wheatley yelled as he began to roll about. He noticed that this looked nothing like Aperture. Everything was destroyed. Not like he left it at all. They were in desperate need for help if they were to get back to Aperture!


	4. Hello, Wheatley! Goodbye, Space Core!

**Chapter 4: Hello, Wheatley! Goodbye, Space Core!**

After taking some time to calm Sheldon down from the monstrosity that took place at the comic book store, they continued exploring. It was a very desolate place. No people were around. Everything was destroyed. Pretty much the only thing existing now was them.

"Hey there! Over here! You're humans aren't you? Oh that's great! Hey! Please help!" Wheatley screamed as he saw the crew walk by. Sheldon turned and he saw two little metal sphere "Is that a robot?" "Yes, I am a robot! My name's Wheatley!" Wheatley yelled. The Space Core rolled out from behind him "Spaaaaaaaaace!" "Uh, sorry about him. He might have a minor case of serious brain damage. Quite a facination for space..." Wheatley told him. Now the rest of them where with Sheldon, just staring at the cores. Wheatley looked annoyed "You want to go to space, mate? Then go there! We were just there! Go fly over there like you did here!" "Spaaaaaaaaaaaace!" The Space Core began floating towards the atmosphere. "Wonderful, were done with him." Wheatley said.

"Are you an artificial intelligence?" Sheldon asked. "Yes sir! In the flesh! Well, the expression, in the flesh...metal...robot...flesh. Sorry, rambling!" Wheatley replied "Anyway, I really need your help! I'm trying to get back to the laboratory Aperture Science! I know the way there but I can't exactly roll all the way there." "Sure thing, we're gonna need help getting _away_ from here and I bet the best place to figure that out would be a laboratory." Sheldon said. Sheldon picked up Wheatley and he directed them where to go.

They eventually made it to the location. It looked like a battered down shed. Same relative size and shape as the shed Chell had supposedly escaped through, however, this one was almost destroyed. Sheldon opened up the shed only to reveal that if they were to step through it, they would fall into a wheat field. "Maybe we should let the metal sphere go first?" Penny asked. "My name is Wheatley and No! Don't drop me in!" Wheatley responded. Penny ignored him, grabbed him, and through him down the shed. "Ow!" Wheatley yelled as he hit the wheat. "Alright, here goes nothing." Penny said as she got ready to fall through the shed. "On the contrary. Sense you are the one going, there you go, thus you should have said 'Alright, here goes Penny.'.". Penny stared at him for a few seconds and then jumped through. Next went Leonard, then Howard, and then Raj. Sheldon was last but he managed to jump through as well. Now in the wheat fields, all that was left was to find a way to get to Aperture!


	5. True Feelings

**Chapter 5: True Feelings**

The elevator brought Chell down to another test chamber. She walked forward and saw two cubes, one surrounded by walls. There was a purple one and an orange one. The orange one was surrounded by orange walls. GLaDOS' voice boomed in "These are Weighted Quantum Cubes. When you move one, it moves the other in the exact same position. Try it for yourself."

Chell noticed that there was a button on the side of the orange wall. There was no way to get inside the orange walls nor was there Adhesive Gel to release to make the orange box stick on the button. There was, however, an excursion funnel on the outside of the orange wall. It was already activated and pointing straight toward a portable surface. There was another portable surface right above the one the excursion funnel was pointing too. She shot a portal on both surfaces making it push any box through the portals. She grabbed the purple box and noticed that wherever she moved it, the orange box would follow. She placed it in the excursion funnel and when it went through the portals, the orange box somehow teleported to the same location in which the purple one was now at. As the box went to the other side, the orange one floated along with it until hitting the button. It activated the door which Chell then walked through.

Her next test was even more complicated. It looked like a normal test chamber except the exiting door was way too high out of reach. Also, there was a little remote control right in the center in the room. There was a platform that would normally lead up to the door but it was already at the door. The three other things she noticed was a laser beam going into the laser socket activating the platform and keeping it up, there was glass surrounding the laser, and there was an unreachable weighted storage cube. There was no way to reach the box and even if there was, she couldn't use it to stop the laser because it was surrounded by glass. The only thing she could do was use the remote control. There was a big red button on it and she pressed it. Everything turned blank for a few seconds and soon Chell was in a new location.

At least that's what she had thought at first until she looked around. It was the exact same location she was in, just different. She noticed that everything looked pre-built. The laser was still going but the glass surrounding it was gone. Also, the platform that had the box was gone. The box was just sitting there, fully in reach. She figured that that remote control must have brought her back in time. Just to make sure, she grabbed the box and placed it in the opposite side of the room. She pressed the button again and looked at the platform. The box was gone. She looked at where she had placed it and it was there, but it didn't look new like when she moved it. It looked old. That had just proved it. The remote control brought her to the past.

She pressed the button again, bringing her to the past. It was obviously part of the test so she grabbed the cube and placed it in front of the laser receiver. The platform went down. She pressed the button again and went on top of it. She saw that the box was still blocking the laser and she couldn't remove it either to make the platform go up because the glass was in the way! She had to go back in time again. She pressed the button and this time stood on the elevator. She shot a portal below the box, letting the laser go through and moving the platform up. When she got to the top, however, the door was missing. It was just a wall. There was only one explanation. It wasn't built yet. She pressed the button again and now she was on the top of the elevator in present time, standing next to the door. She walked through and proceeded into the elevator. This time, however, it didn't bring her to another test. This time, it brought her to GLaDOS' chamber. She had finished her testing once more.

"Welcome back." GLaDOS' said "It seems you have become quite accustomed to this room. First you murdered me. Then you sent Wheatley into space. Then you woke up from you unconscious state. And now here you are again. It's always such a pleasure. So much of a pleasure that I'm thinking of letting you go. Of REALLY letting you go. I guess no matter how hard I try to delete her, Caroline will always be a part of me." An elevator dropped down "Go on, you know you want to."

Without hesitation, Chell jumped onto the elevator, with her companion cube that she had brought along with her throughout the entire time, which started bringing her up to the surface. All of this was so familiar. The elevator. The companion cube. And now the exit. She opened it and wouldn't you know it that all she saw were wheat fields once more. She knew it was useless but she tried running through them again regardless. When she turned around, she saw that she was still right next to the shed. GLaDOS had tricked her once more. She just stared at the shed and just collapsed to her knees.

She ducked onto the companion cube and began crying. I'll never escape. I'll always be stuck here. It's no use to try. I'll never leave. Those were the thoughts going through Chell's head at the time as she cried. Most of the time in Aperture, she had felt more confused than sad but she couldn't hold it in anymore. She continued crying and for a second she thought she heard the companion cube say "It's ok Chell. It's ok." but that was silly of course, box's couldn't talk, could they? As she cried with emotion and pondered this confusing question, she began falling asleep. The cold air from outside might not have been real air but it still felt real. To her. That's what mattered. Little by little, she drifted off.

She felt something hit her head which almost instantly woke her up. She had a bit of a neckache from the position she had just fallen asleep in but managed to turn around. She saw Wheatley right in front of her face. "Ahoy, mate!"


	6. Sheldon Always Gets His Way

**Chapter 6: Sheldon Always Gets His Way**

Chell grabbed Wheatley but notices that she yanked something else along with him. Someone else was holding onto Wheatley. "Hello there." said Sheldon who was the one holding onto Wheatley. The rest of the crew was just staring at Chell. Chell waved to them. "Can you talk?" asked Leonard. Chell shook her head no. "Do you need help?" asked Penny. Chell nodded her head yes. Meanwhile, Raj was looking around and noticed that he couldn't say where they just came out of. He whispered into Howard's ear.

Howard looked up and said "Hey guys. You may want to look up. Where did we just come from?" Everything looked just like the sky. Sheldon, however, knew differently. "Oh that's easy, we came from right there." Sheldon said, pointing to a spot in the sky. He reached up and noticed that he wasn't actually that far from the sky and was able to touch it. It felt like a ceiling and he pushed the shed door open "See?"

Now Chell looked really happy. "Where you trying to get out of here?" Leonard asked. Chell nodded yes vigorously. "Well let's get going then! She probably knows what's going on on the surface!" Howard said already grabbing the door. "Now wait a second. What's in that shed?" Sheldon asked. "It doesn't matter Sheldon! Come on!" Penny replied. Sheldon refused and instead opened the shed. He looked down and saw a long drop and immediately closed it. He started mumbling to himself "How to get down there without killing myself..." and then said out loud "Guys, I'm not leaving until I found out what is down that shed. First I need to think of a way to get down there."

The crew all looked at each other and said in unison "Ok then. Cya Sheldon!" They were all about to get out when Chell looked at them. She shook her head, knowing that leaving someone behind, no matter how obnoxious, was the wrong thing to do. She went over to the shed, opened it, and told everyone to stay put using hand motions. She jumped down with her long fall boots. "Did she just jump?" Penny asked. They were all about to look but the door closed and it wouldn't open. "See what you cause Sheldon?" Howard said. He only replied "I'm still not leaving."

Once Chell was down she was once more in GLaDOS' chamber. She began speaking "I know you really love to test and so do I but must you continue to pester me for more?". GLaDOS reached out her robotic arms to take her to another test chamber but Chell ran and grabbed it making sure she couldn't get her this time. "What, you don't wish to test anymore? Then what are you here for?" GLaDOS asked. Chell pointed to her long fall boots and then showed the number five with her fingers. "You want five pairs of long fall boots? What for?" Chell crossed her arms. "Fine, fine, here you go" GLaDOS said as her robotic arms pulled out the long fall boots and gave them to Chell. She ran to the elevator, waved to GLaDOS and waited for it to be brought back to the fake surface.

The door swung open. "Goodness. For a second there we feared you weren't coming back!" Sheldon said "What are those boots in your hands?". Chell pointed to hers and gave each of them a pair. They all put them on and Chell showed them that it allows people to fall long heights. She jumped down the hole again and told them to follow. They weren't exactly trusting her fully but figured they would have to if they wanted to get out of here. They all followed her down.

"What a surprise. You're back." said GLaDOS "Oh, and you brought me more test subjects. Wonderful." She grabbed them all and placed them in test chambers. "More data for me."


	7. SHaDOS

**Chapter 7: SHaDOS**

Like all test subjects, they were put into stasis first. They each awoke one by one. Chell had already been through this many times so she knew what to do. The others on the other hand barely had a grasp on what a portal even was. Even after GLaDOS had explained it. Sheldon was the only one out of the crew who knew what all this was.

He began speaking "Can you hear me?" "Yes, yes I can." GLaDOS replied. Sheldon continued "Let me guess, you're a power hungry robot overlord who's trying to make us suffer while we test for you in an attempt to gain data for the better of human kind?" In her chamber, GLaDOS tilted her head thinking how in the world he could have gotten that that quick. "Yes, yes I am." Sheldon continued "Well then I respect that." Sheldon went through the test chambers and finished it before Chell even.

"Good. Now that you're here, I can take you for myself." GLaDOS said. Sheldon looked confused but then felt something hit him in the back of his head and fell unconscious. In the back of his head, he could feel something moving. Almost like an out of body experience. When he awoke, he couldn't move. He couldn't feel anything. "W-what's going on!" Sheldon screamed. "You are the Sheldon Core and you're about to be installed in me." GLaDOS said as a robot hand grabbed him as a core. He was brought up to GLaDOS and placed in the empty memory bank that was deleted when she deleted Caroline. "There we go. Now we can work together." GLaDOS' voice started changing into Sheldon's but kept GLaDOS' attitude "Yes, it appears this is going to be a fun experiment. We'll control Aperture as one. As SHaDOS."

Meanwhile, Chell was just about done with her final test. This final test required her knowledge of the three newest concepts she had learned: Weighted Quantum Cubes, Adhesive Gel, and Time Travel. "Why do you keep ignoring me? I know I killed you but I'm here to help now!" Wheatley said who was being grabbed onto by Chell the whole time. She made it through the test without Wheatley, however, and got to SHaDOS' chamber. At the same time, Chell saw Howard, Raj, and Leonard come through. They were all looking around for Penny. No luck. She was still stuck on the first test chamber where you had to place the box on the button to open the door. "Oh screw this." Penny said as she headed for the door and kicked it down Nebraskan style. She got through them quickly that way and made it to SHaDOS' chamber.

"Hello there." SHaDOS' said. They all recognized the voice. "Because Chell came down here so many times, I appear to be out of test chambers. All that's left is to get rid of you. I, SHaDOS will be the one to do so. Goodbye."


	8. Escaping Aperture Science

**Chapter 8: Escaping Aperture Science**

From every direction they looked, rockets were flying at them. They all hopped, skipped, and jumped to avoid them until Chell told them how to avoid them with portals. "I never thought killing people would be this fun. But remember, it's for the betterment of science." SHaDOS said. Three rockets shot in different directions. Raj, Howard, and Leonard all portaled them to hit SHaDOS. "You think that hurts me? Since I became SHaDOS, I've upgraded by defenses." said SHaDOS. "Yeah, we'll see about that." said Penny who still had no idea how to use the portal gun "Chell, portal me up to her."

Chell nodded and shot a portal right in front of Penny and another right in front of SHaDOS. She walked backwards and made a running leap into the portal, propelling her upwards from the other one. For a few seconds, she was at SHaDOS' height and she kicked it with all she had. The Sheldon Core fell off of SHaDOS and all the lights started flickering...and there was no Nosferatu. SHaDOS reverted back to GLaDOS and her defenses went down as well. With all the times she had gotten hit, little by little, she began taking the damage.

GLaDOS began speaking "Thank you for ridding me of the Sheldon Core. I know I tried to kill you once but given your knowledge of science, I wasn't going to do it again. The Sheldon Core, however, wanted to rule Aperture and become the only intelligent being. He was even going to wipe me out at the end. I could read his mind while we were one." Meanwhile, The Sheldon Core that was laying on the floor was completely spazing out "I must be in charge!" it kept saying. Now GLaDOS spoke "If he would stop moving, I'd extract the Sheldon Core's consciousness and place it in his body once more but it doesn't seem like that's going to happen any time soon. Wheatley rolled over to it "Ay, mate. I know how you feel. It's a great feeling to be in charge of this place. Sometimes, it's just too much for a core to handle..." By this point, the Sheldon Core was perfectly still, staring at Wheatley.

Slowly, quietly, and carefully, GLaDOS crept one of her arms closer and closer to the core and knocked it out. Next thing he knew, Sheldon was lying down on the floor, looking up at his friends, Chell, Wheatley, and GLaDOS. "Aww, I was having so much fun being in charge of the facility." Sheldon said. Penny was annoyed. She grabbed her portal gun, shot a portal right underneath Sheldon and what right above him causing him to fall in an infinite loop. The gang went up to GLaDOS and left Sheldon falling.

"Now that we've completed your testing, can we go now?" asked Leonard. "Very well." GLaDOS replied "There's your lift." The elevator came down "I'm sure at least one of you *cough* Chell *cough* will be back but perhaps not. Now that you have friends other than a box...well, I'll let you to it. It's been fun. I wont bother saying goodbye so instead, I'll give you a gift. I'll let you take your companion cube." The companion cube went flying at Chell. She grabbed it. "I'm afraid you wont be able to take your portal guns, however, as they might unravel the fabrics of space-time when used outside of Aperture Science facilities." GLaDOS continued as she took their devices.

They all headed toward the elevator and it started moving up when Penny hit the emergency stop. "I almost forgot!" The elevator started going down again and Penny ran out to where Sheldon was still falling. She asked for the portal gun from GLaDOS one last time and shot her portal on the wall. She held her arms out to catch Sheldon but missed and he hit the ground. Sheldon looked paralyzed with fear. "Try killing us again and next time we wont let you out of your loop." Penny said, pulling Sheldon towards the elevator. She gave the portal gun back to GLaDOS and the elevator started once more. At the top, they were back at the wheat fields. This time, however, they knew were to go.

Sheldon pointed to the entrance and they all opened it. Little by little, one by one, they each started climbing up. Chell made sure that the first one up was the companion cube. Once they were all up, Chell just stared around. This was never how she envisioned Earth, all destroyed and such. What had happened here!


	9. Back To The Present

**Chapter 9: Back To The Present**

Chell walked around slowly and cautiously. She knew that Earth shouldn't have been like this. Everything looked post-apocalyptic. "Oy! So where are we actually going mates?" Wheatley asked the crew. "Well, we're going to where we first came from. Maybe we'll find answers there." said Howard. They continued going towards the future destroyed comic book store when Chell caught something shiny in the corner of her eye. It was the space core. She grabbed it as it was yelling out "Spaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaace!" and brought it with her, along with Wheatley and the companion cube.

"Look! There's a light shining from the destroyed comic book store!" shouted Sheldon. They all ran over to it and found that it was coming from a tunnel, much like the one the crew came through in the beginning. Chell insinuated she had an idea and through it through the tunnel. Immediately, a companion cube appeared out of nowhere right next to them. Except this one looked as if it had been through a lot of time and destruction.

That proved it. That tunnel led back in time. Probably to the present time. When Chell through her companion cube through it, it landed in the present and rotted with everything else into the future through time. Next up was Wheatley and the Space Core followed by Chell. She was determined to escape this wretched place. The rest of the crew followed behind. They all lost consciousness on the way there.

"They seem to be waking up!" yelled Stuart to the paramedics who were surrounding everyone. Sheldon looked around. "Stuart? What happened?" "Well lets see. You walked in, about five minutes ago and then you fainted all of a sudden with the rest of your friends and that person that I hadn't seen before." Stuart replied, pointing at Chell who was slowly waking up. The rest turned around and saw Chell there. She got up and waved. Leonard, hearing what Stuart said was in shock.

Was it all a dream and had they lost their memory of Chell? Or, did _Stuart_ lose his memory? Either way, who could have done this? They had enough suspense for once. Sheldon and Leonard let Chell stay at their place. They'd have to sort things out afterwards.


	10. Late Night With Wheatley & Space Core

**Chapter 10: Late Night With Wheatley And The Space Core**

Little by little, everyone began to return to regular life. Chell was now a permanent room mate of Sheldon and Leonard's. Sheldon, against Stuart's will sealed off the passageway that led to the future. Most were living a pretty good life. Until one day. When Wheatley showed up. That dangerous, defective, core. Sheldon, Leonard, and Chell saw Wheatley _and_ the Space Core on a new television show, late at night. In fact, it was called "Late Night with Wheatley and the Space Core".

And actually, one drastic thing did change for Chell. She picked up on the patterns of speech during her stay at Sheldon's place. Chell had learned how to speak. When Wheatley found out about this, he knew he had to have her on the show. Chell got an invitation in the mail to come to the show. Chell had grown fond of Wheatley, it took a while after he tried to kill her but she did. She accepted and appeared on his first episode.

"So Chell." Wheatley said, about half way through the interview, "I hear that you were abandoned as a child. Is this true?". "Well, Wheatly, yes, I believe it is. I can't remember much from that far back but I do remember seeing them once and then never again. Don't know what happened to them..." Chell said. "Are they in space?" asked the Space Core. "No mate, they're most certainly NOT in space. And Chell, you really don't know _anything_ about your parents?" Wheatley continued. "No, I-" Chell paused "Well, actually, GLaDOS did mention something. She said that she had two people in stasis back at Aperture Science. A man and a women, both with my last name." "Something tells me you want to go back there!" Wheatley said, laughing as he was just telling a joke. Chell looked at Wheatley seriously and said "Actually..." which led to her mind trailing off. That was soon followed by her running off the stage, mid-show back to Sheldon's apartment.

Luckily, no one was there. She grabbed a piece of paper and pen and began writing:

_Dear Friends,_

_ I'd like to thank you for having me here. It's been fun and I even learned how to speak. You've all helped me so long so I have to apologize for doing this to you but I'm going back. Back to the future. Wheatley brought to my attention that I still have no knowledge of where my parents are. I need to know. I can't live without knowing. Who knows. Maybe I'll be back. Hopefully with my parents who I'm sure GLaDOS has. Please don't come looking for me. I don't want any of you to get hurt or turned into death robots. I'll try my best to come back but if I don't, that means I failed on my mission to bring back my parents. Until then, thanks again, and goodbye._

_ -Chell_

She placed the paper right on Sheldon's spot as she knew he would easily find it there. She opened the door, went to the comic store, and looked for the red button that Penny had described to her earlier. She found it almost right away, pressed it, and entered the secret passageway that soon opened. She went inside and fell unconscious. Luckily, Chell knew exactly where she was going.

To be continued...


	11. Ending Theme Song: Back For More

**Ending Theme Song: Back For More**

_I let you go_

_I let you free_

_But even so_

_You keep chasing me_

_I was so kind_

_I thought you knew_

_That I was no longer trying to kill you_

_I told you not to come back_

_Cause you were always such a chore_

_But it seems no matter what I do_

_You'll always come back for more_

_They came along_

_They came to me_

_I let them go_

_And I set them free_

_I was so kind_

_I thought they knew_

_That I was no longer trying to kill you_

_I told you not to come back_

_Cause you were always such a chore_

_But it seems no matter what I do_

_You'll always come back for more_

_I'm still alive_

_And I want you gone_

_But every time you come it makes me sing more of these songs_

_I told you not to come back_

_(come back)_

_Cause you were always such a chore_

_(such a chore)_

_But it seems no matter what I do_

_(what I do)_

_You'll always come back for more_

_(I told you not to come)_

_I told you not to come back_

_(come back)_

_Cause you were always such a chore_

_(such a chore)_

_But it seems no matter what I do_

_(what I do)_

_You'll always come back for more_

_You'll always come back for more._

_(Please come back)_

_(Please)_


	12. Credits

**Actual Credits**

**The Big Bang Theory:**

**Created by:**

Chuck Lorre

Bill Prady

**Directed by:**

Mark Cendrowski

**Executive Producers:**

Chuck Lorre

Bill Prady

Steven Molaro

**Producer:**

Faye Oshima Belyeu

**Editor:**

Peter Chakos

**Theme Music Composer:**

Barenaked Ladies

**Actors:**

Johnny Galecki

Jim Parsons

Kaley Cuoco

Simon Helberg

Kunal Nayyar

Sara Gilbert

Melissa Rauch

Mayim Bialik

**Production Companies:**

Chuck Lorre Productions

Warner Bros. Television

**Distributor:**

CBS Broadcasting Inc.

**Portal:**

**Directed by:**

Joshua Weier

**Produced by:**

Gabe Newell

**Developed by:**

Valve Corporation

**Published by:**

Valve Corporation

Microsoft Game Studios

**Composer:**

Kelly Bailey

Mike Morasky

Jonathan Coulton

The National

**Writers:**

Erik Wolpaw

Chet Faliszek

Jay Pinkerton

**Voice Actors:**

Ellen McLain

Stephen Merchant

J. K. Simmons

Dee Baker

**Distributed by:**

Electronic Arts

Steam

Valve Corporation

**FanFiction Credits:**

**Written by:**

Joshua Simon

**Shows/Games Used:**

The Big Bang Theory

Portal

Portal 2

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own the rights to anything that is or is related to The Big Bang Theory or Portal and Portal 2.

**Final Comment:**

**Thank you to everyone who read and enjoyed my fanfiction! It was so much fun to write this fanfiction so I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you again!**


End file.
